


Kakashi Hatake's Birthday 2012

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been looking all over for his sensei to give him his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi Hatake's Birthday 2012

"Kakashi-sensei, where are you? I know you are here" A ten year old blonde boy wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit began to yell around a open training ground. “Kakashi-Sensei!”

Nearby ontop a huge oak tree stood a man who was crouching down on a branch, He had shaggy grayish white hair that was being held back by Konoha headband as he wore the standard Jounin outfit. What does this Kid want with me we just saw each other a few hours ago. Letting out a dejected sigh. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and stood several feet away from the other. “What is it that you want Naruto?”as he gave his teacher son with a bored look on his face.

“Kakashi-sensei, their you are. I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been? I even went by your house earlier.” Naruto rambled as he glared slightly at his aloof teacher.

“Maaaa…. Sorry about that Naruto, I have been a bit busy. Wait, how did you figured out where I lived?” Kakashi questioned.

“That is a secret. I am not obligated to give away my sources, but anyway Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to give you this.” Naruto say as he pulled out a box wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper. “It is your birthday today right. So happy Birthday Sensei.”

“Thank you Naruto but I want you to know that my birthday was actually yesterday.” Kakashi informed his student as he looked crestfallen. 

“What really. Damn it but you will still take my present right Sensei?” Naruto asked as he outstretched his box at hand. 

Kakashi looked at the box hesitantly before nodding his head. Taking the box from the orange clad boy. 

“You can unwrap it whenever Sensei. I’m off to do some training.” Naruto says before running off god knows where.

Kakashi looked at the box before unraveling the box to see that on top was two coupons to Ichikaku Ramen and The Next Volume of Icha Icha Paradise which was signed by Jiraiya. ‘This is actually a pretty cool present but it is strange how did he get the book you have to be older than eighteen to buy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed. If you have ideas for 2016 naruto character birthday please leave them in a comment here or send me a message on here, or tumblr. All links are on my page.


End file.
